Kingdom Hearts Paintball
by soraxkairi14
Summary: What happens when the Destiny Island Dynasty wins ther way into the bigest paintball event ever? First fic, please R&R! chapter 5 up!
1. The Destiny Island Dynasty

Sora was in his room listening to eminem on his ipod, he was thinking about the paintball mach his team just won. Sora was apart of a paintball team, the Destiny Island Dynasty, along with his friends Alston, Riku, and Kairi. The mach they had just won ageist the West Destiny Islands Tigers, Wake, Tides, Selphie, and Mary, inshore them a spot in the IWPC (Interleagueing World Paintball Championships).

He heard a faint knocking sound over "When I'm gone."

"Come on in, it's unlocked," Sora said taking off his earphones. Riku walked in looking happy. Sora and Riku have known each other for longer then Sora could remember (If you don't know what Riku, Kairi, Sora, or anyone else in KH then you shouldn't be here).

"What's up," Sora asked a little puzzled by the way Riku was acting.

"Alston and Kairi are downstairs making a celebration feast. Mat's here too," Riku said.

"Sweet," Sora said ecstatically jumping up off his bed. Alston and Kairi were the best cooks Sora had ever met. Mat is Kairi dad and supporter of the team (well I couldn't think of anyone else who I wasn't going to use in the rest of this fic, so I just used a OC).

"Lets go," Riku said," Alston says foods almost ready."

Sora fallowed Riku into the kitchen. He saw Kairi at the counter pouring drinks. She looked up and smiled at them. Alston walked up to Sora and did the SHS (it's actually when two people hit there fists together, but I couldn't think of what it's called, so I'll just call it SHS). Alston is the team captain, and also Sora's brother. He has aqua-green eyes, with short spiky brown hair; he is about the same height as Sora. He wares baggy khaki with a camouflage muscle shirt.

"So, you finally tore yourself away from that ipod," Alston said with a small laugh," it's like you're in love with it or something".

"Hay, that isn't funny," Sora snapped.

"Dude, you know I'm just kidding," Alston said. Sora went to sit at the table. Alston and Riku sat down with him.

"Hay Mat, was up," Sora said.

"Well, I'm still trying to find some more advertisement for my business," Mat said. Mat is Kairi's rich dad. He is a middle-aged entrepreneur who made big bucks off of realestate. He is like any businessman you'd find. He is tall, brown eyed, and dark brown hair with some gray.

"That stinks," Riku said.

"Yea, he hasn't put down the phone for the past three days," Kairi said bringing the drinks to the table and sitting down.

"Dang," Alston said," well on a different note, we need a sponsor for our team if were going to the IWPC." Everyone sighed.

"Yea, but where are we going to find a sponsor for a brand new team who no one off Destiny Island knows," Riku asked. Everyone turned to look at Mat.

"Come on guise, you know I don't have time," Mat said," what with trying to find advertisement and everything,"

"Dad, are you that thick," Kairi said, " What better way to get advertisement then you're logo on a sport's team's jersey."

"Yea, and you might find some FSBO (For Sale By Owner) signs on the trip," Alston said.

"Well, I haven't had any luck with my other sources," Mat said.

"Yea," everyone said anxiously leaning closer towards Mat.

"And it might be a good way to advertise," Mat said.

"Yea," everyone said again leaning even closer.

"And it'll probably be fun," Mat said.

"O, come on, just give us you're answer already,"

"What the heck, its worth a shot," Mat said with a smile.

"YEA," everyone shouted jumping up. Riku went over and turned on the radio, he turned it to 97.5(W.A.B.B), and they were playing SOS.

"WE'ER GOING TO THE IWPC", everyone shouted excitedly.

End of chapter one, hope you enjoyed


	2. The Letter

A week later, Alston, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Mat went down to their local paintball store, Paintball Mania (don't ask). Mat doesn't come to Paintball Mania because he's always out of town.

Alston walked in first, holding the door open for everyone else to pass (Kairi thought it was sweet, but Sora and Riku thought it was sort of corny). Paintball Mania is sort of like a superstore for paintball. Mat walked up to the front desk and rang the bell, a moogle wattled out from one of the three doors behind the counter.

"Hello, my name is Mat Heart," Mat said, "about a week ago we sent in a form of recognition to the IWPC, has it come in yet?"

"Kupo, kupo kupo kupo kupo kupo kupo, kupo kupo," the moogle said wattled into the back room.

"You didn't understand a word he just said, did you?" Sora said walking up to Mat.

"No, I didn't even know that was a boy," Mat said, Sora gave him the duh look.

"He said 'Yes, it is in the back room, one second," Sora said with a small laugh.

"How did you know that?" Mat asked.

"Moogle to English translated, you can get one at any Wall-Mart," Sora said, flashing a (what looked like) silver ipod with telephone earphones.

"How come I don't know about this," Max said.

"Because, your sources are so bad that four teens got you advertisement in an hour when you were waiting about a month with them" Sora snapped. Mat gave him "The Look"(Dun Dun Dun).

"Dude, you know I'm just kidding," Sora said.

"Yea, you better be," Mat said in sort of a whisper turning back to the moogle who just reentered the room.

"Kupo kupo kupo," the moogle said handing a thick letter to Mat.

"Translation," Mat said to Sora, taking the letter.

"He said 'Here it is," Sora said with a sigh, "You know, you could get one of these for only thirty bucks."

"Yea, I'll make a note of it," Mat said.

"Whatever," Sora said joining Alston at the markers (a marker is the actual gun).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alston was looking at an AUTO COCKER Z-X when Sora walked up.

"So what's up," Alston said, not even looking up.

"Well, even though Mat's rich, he cant even buy a thirty dollar M.E.T (Moogle to English Translator)," Sora said.

"Just think, in less than a week, we'll be on a plain to Miami," Alston said.

"And in a little more than a week and a half, we'll be blowing away whatever paintball team comes our way," Riku said walking up to them.

"Yea," Alston said with a nod.

"OK, we have the listings," Mat said walking from the desk, with Kairi fallowing him.

"Sweet," Sora said.

"Le'me see," Riku said taking the listings from Mat.

"Hay don't hog it," Sora said trying to snatch the listings from Riku. Riku put his hand out in Soras face and shoved him back.

"Our first mach is agents the…………Disney Castle Brooms?" Riku said.

"What?" Alston said taking the list from Riku, read it and showed it to everyone.

/ Mach 1/

/ Heartless Shadows & Nonexistent Nobodies /

/ Mach 2/

/ Destiny Island Dynasty & Disney Castle Brooms /

/ Mach 3/

/ ORG Drots & Sacred Summons /

/ Mach 4/

/ Twilight Hornets & Hollow Bastion Radiant /

"WERE GOING UP AGENST BROOMS," Sora shouted.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," everyone hissed.

"I guess," Mat said," look just don't worry about it, we are able to take on anything anyone's thrown at us."

"Whatever, so what is that thing," Sora said.

"It's the rule book," Kairi said.

"It talks," Riku said.

"HAHA, you're funny, do you do shows," Kairi said in a smart aleck tone.

"Shut up," Riku said.

"Guise, lay off," Sora said.

"Yea, calm down," Alston said.

"He started it," Kairi said. Riku glared at her.

"I don't care who started, I'm finishing it," Mat said. Everyone settled down enough so that Mat could tell everyone that they were dun, so every one left the store.

a/n :Yep, chapter dose was up and now over


	3. Sora's an idiot

After they left Paintball Mania, Alston, Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked up to the soda machine and they all bought drinks while Mat went to fill the car up with gas.

"Scuse me, can I buy a drink," a voice from behind them said.

"I don't know, can you," Riku said before everyone turned around. A black haired boy that was, what Kairi thought, around 11 to 12 years old. His hair was long and curly. He had deep brown eyes but has thin eyebrows. He was wearing blue jeans with a navy-green t-shirt with the IWPC logo on it.

"O my gosh," the boy said," You're the Dynasty team,"

"Yea, you a fan?" Alston said.

"A big fan," The boy said," Hay, can you sign my autograph book?" Alston looked at everyone, turned to the kid and took the small book.

"Who do you want this signed to," Sora said.

"Joe," the boy said.

"Joe," Sora said righting it down," and the last name?"

"Mama," Joe said, Sora wrote it down. Everyone started to crack up.

"Umm, Sora," Alston said with a snicker," Read what you just rote."

"Why," Sora asked puzzled.

"Just do it," Alston said.

"Ok, I rote 'Hope you enjoy the next IWPC, To Joe Mama, from Sora, Alston, Riku, and Kairi', why," Sora asked. Everyone fell over in anima style.

"Never mind," Alston said sounding irritated.

"Ok, kid what's you're real name," Kairi said putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine, I'm Jake," the boy said.

"Hay, I thought your name was Joe," Sora said looking shocked.

"Yea, you also thought that the backstreet-boys were gang members," Riku said.

"Well since were on the subject of signatures, will you sign this," Jake interrupted holding out a Golden Angel (a powerful paintball marker)," This time for real."

"Fine, but don't go around saying that to everyone," Alston said taking the gun and marker from Joe (if that is his real name).

"K," Jake said," I just wonted to tell everybody that I pranked a team that is going to the IWPC."

"You better not, or well come after you," Kairi said taking the gun from Alston and signing it.

"Whatever," Jake said annoyed. Riku and Sora signed the gun. Sora gave the gun and marker back to Jake.

"Jake, come on, it's time to go," a woman yelled from a car.

"Ok mom," Jake said walking away, "I'll be rooting for you guise in the championship"

"Thanks, Joe," Sora yelled. Everyone glared at him.

"What?"

"Come on, guise, lets go," Mat shouted pulling up in his Escalade. Everyone got in, Kairi got in the front, Alston and Riku sat in the middle, and Sora sat in the middle or the back.

"So what did that kid want?" Mat asked.

"O, nothing, jut the usual fan," Kairi said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

A/n: I'm sorry for misspelling words in my last chapter. It was 1 am when I wrote my last chapter, and I was to stupid to spell check. And sorry for the short chapters, I don't know why I right them short, but I promise I'll make the next chapter will be longer. LOL!


	4. Abby

A/N: I'm freaking out, the stupid sight (sorry) is screwing up and my bruther wont help me post the story. O, yea THANK'S SNAKE 4 MY VARRY FIRS REVIEW. Hay guise, (except snake) I'm trying not to be mean but I'm trying to write a good fan fiction but you lazy people (not snake) won't review. I love righting but if you don't review I might have to stop righting (does the puppy dog face) so pweeeeeeeeeeez review.

The next day was the Destiny Island Dynasty's practice day. Luckily, Mat had cleaned out his old warehouse next to his office, so Alston, Sora, Riku, and Kairi could Practice. Mat set up bunkers in his own special way so it will 'hone their skills' as he said. The gun they use is the ION, the hopper (the thing on top of the marker that feeds the gun the paintballs) that they use is the Halo Hopper, they use compressed air, they wore blue paintball pants and a blue jersey (with there team name and there names on the back of there jersey), and the paintball they use to practice with is a (you guessed it) a practice ball (special rubber ball that is the exact size of a real paintball but didn't break so they can use it over and over again).

The way they practice is that three of the four players would go out and hide behind bunkers and the one remaining would go out and try to find and shoot them all, without getting shot themselves.

The first up was Riku, he eliminated Alston and Kairi, but he couldn't find Sora, he accidentally let his guard down and he got showered with paintballs. Up next was Sora, as Alston, Riku, and Kairi went out to hide Sora filled up his gun and got into position. He eliminated Alston but he stayed out to long and Riku hit him several times in the side.

At Alston's turn, he actually eliminated everyone, but Kairi caught him off guard once and almost hit him but she just missed. After that it was Kairi's turn, she was actually doing pretty good but halfway through she saw something moving near the wall and she unloaded on whatever it was.

"HOLY CRAP, SCECE FIRE, SCECE FIRE," a girls voice shouted coming from where Kairi was shooting.

"STOP," Alston shouted standing up from a bunker not even 10 feet from her waving his hand in the air. Sora and Riku came running out from the dead box (where you go when you get hit). Alston got to the girls aid first.

"Abby?" Alston said helping the girl up," What are you doing here?"

"Getting shot apparently," Abby said brushing herself off. Abby is about Kairi's height with blue eyes, and blond hair. She wore a green T-shirt with khaki capris. Her mom owns a clothes store, she is literally the biggest fan of the Destiny Island Dynasty, and she is one of Alston's best friends (but is everyone ealses plain friend).

"Why are you guises in Mats old warehouse?" Abby asked, she was out of town, visiting her grandparents, during the past tournament," I thought that was the last tournament on Destiny Island."

"It is," Kairi said, everyone smirked. A huge smile appeared on Abby's face.

"Don't tell me you're going to the IWPC," Abby said.

"Na, we didn't," Alston said. The smile on Abby's face vanished.

" Seriously?" Abby asked looking vary sad.

"No," Sora said, everyone but Abby broke out laughing.

"O MY GOD," Abby said wide eyed," THAT'S AWSOM, YOU GUIES ARE GOING TO THE BIGGEST PAINTBALL TORNAMENT EVER, YOU'RE SO LUCKEY" Alston all of a suddenly called the team for a huddle.

"Wat's up," Sora asked getting into the huddle.

"I think Abby should come with us to the IWPT," Alston said.

"No," Kairi said," We won't have enough room in our condo, besides, dad is already paying enough to get us there and paying for our stuff."

"Ok, ok," Alston said," how about this, she can be our alternate."

"Ok, there are two problems with that plan," Kairi said.

"One, we still don't have enough money to take her," Riku said.

"And two, she's never even held a paintball gun in her life," Sora said.

"Fine, how about this, her mom can pay the money for her flight tickets, and we could let her take the training test," Alston said.

"Ok, but what about the extra food," Kairi said.

"Her mom can pay for it," Alston said.

"OK, OK, but their is one final thing before we agree and ask Mat, there won't be enough room for her in the condo," Riku said.

"I guess someone's got to sleep on the couch," Alston said.

"And by someone you better meen you," Kairi said.

"Well if no ones going to offer, I guess," Alston said.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, and her mom's business could sponsor us," Riku said. Everyone came out of the huddle and turned to Abby.

"Ok Abby, we have a proposition for you," Alston said.

"Okay," Abby said.

"If you wont to go to the IWPT you are welcome to," Alston said, Abby's froze.

"You mean that you guise would take me to THE biggest paintball event ever with you," Abby gasped, "on the coolest planet in the galaxy."

"Under three conditions," Alston said.

"Oooooo, I don't like the sound of that," Abby said.

"One," Alston said holding a finger up," you have to get your mom to pay for your gummi ticket,"

"That might be tough, but I think I could do that," Abby said.

"Two, you have to get your mom to sponsor us," Alston said holding up a second finger.

"What? It's going to be hard getting mom to pay for my flight, but getting her to sponsor and pay for all your junk," Abby said.

"Well if you don't wont to go," Riku said.

"NO, NO, I'll get it," Abby said turning away and muttering 'blackmailer'

"I herd that," Riku said, Abby gave him a sour look.

"And she says I'm immature," Sora said to Kairi.

"Hay, I'm on her side," Kairi said back. Everyone started to argue

"GUISE, (they kept arguing) GUISE, (Alston was getting mad) GUISE, (they weren't paying attention, Alston was really mad) SHUT UP!" Alston yelled, everyone froze then turned and stared at him. "Now that I have your attention, Abby, the third thing is that you take…….. The Test." Lightning struck behind him (A/N: I don't know about you people but thunder doesn't usually strike inside a building, but that's just me, o well).

"O NO, not the test," Abby gasped," What exactly is it The Test?"

"What you have to do is go up against all of us in a match and at least have to hit two of us," Alston said.

There was a long silence-

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Yep, really long silence.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Thud!

Abby fainted hitting the floor hard, since everyone was in a state of shock that she fainted it took a second for it to register with them, after it did everyone dragged Abby into the bathroom, filled the tub with water, and dunked her head in the water.

"(Cough, Cough) Wha-ka what the (cough) heck are you doing," Abby shouted coming too.

" Now that that you're awake," Sora said.

"Shut up," Riku said.

"So, do you want to go up against us and come with us or not?" Alston said throwing Abby a towel.

"Yea, I'll do it," Abby said.

"Ok, then lets get this over with," Riku said walking out

"You wont me to do it now," Abby asked shocked.

"Uh, yea," Alston said.

"But I don't even have a gun," Abby said.

"It's ok, you can use my old gun," Sora said

"Sora, your old gun sucks," Riku said.

"Don't worry Abby, you can use my gun," Kairi said. Kairi previously had a Spider TLX, but when they made the team everyone got an ION. She pulled the Spider TLX, and a mask out of no nowhere and handed it to Abby.

"Thanks, but do I even get to fire this thing first?" Abby asked looking the gun over.

"Yea, we need to test the velocity anyway," Alston said.

"Um, the velocity?" Abby Asked.

"Come on Abby, you've hung out with us enough to know what the velocity is," Alston said. Abby thought for a second.

"Ooooow, you mean the thing on the back of the gun that you twist to make the paintball go faster," Abby asked.

"Uh yea, something to that effect," Alston said. They all walked over to a red machine pointed at a barrel with a side cut out of it with a football goal shaped thing in the barrel.

There was a button on the machine, a padded V-shaped thing on the top of the machine, and a little speedometer next to the button. Everyone walked up to the Velocity Meter.

"Okay Abby," Alston Said," just set the gun here, and put the barrel here, and when I push the button fire at the field goal shaped thing."

"Okay," Abby said. Everyone put there mask, then Alston pushed the button and Abby fired once and her eyes widened, she was hooked, she shot it again.

"Mwa HAHA," Abby said with an evil smile. She unloaded as fast as she could on the barrel, in about ten seconds all of the paintballs in the hopper were gone.

"Ooookkkkaaaayyyy, well now we know she's a good offense," Sora said. Riku, Kairi, and Alston fell over in anima style. Riku got up, walked up to Sora, and whacked him in the back of his head.

"Shut up," Riku said.

"Ouch," Sora said rubbing the back of his head. Everyone got up and brushed themselves off.

"Now that that's said and done," Kairi said," Did you get the speed Alston?"

"Yea, it's regulation speed," Alston said.

"And what is regulation speed?" Abby asked.

"Around 200 miles per hour," Alston explained.

"Okay, so when do I get to take the test?" Abby asked.

"It sounds like you want to take the test," Kairi said.

"Well I do," Abby explained, everyone looked at her funny," so this freakin hyper rush will go away."

"Okay then lets go play," Alston said as he walked onto the field, everyone followed.

A/N: I told you it was going to be a longer chapter, hope it was long enough and I hope it isn't to short. Well next chapter will be shorter because I'm only doing the test. I'm doing the flight to the IWPT chapter after that. Ooooo I've told you too much already and now go and frolic in the forest (or whatever you do) and remember review. THANKS AGAIN SNAKE.


	5. The Test

A/N: Hey, you guys that live in NYC are so lucky, I went up there for camp and it was awesome ;). Since I don't live there I was impressed, remember review but especially the people who live in NYC or you know someone who lives their LOL. O yea, and its kind of hard to explain what a paintball field is so I'll just tell you what the main bunkers are,

1.There is the Doritos (you know those 3-D Doritos that they used to make well it kind of like that)

2.The Car Wash (a huge bunker in the back or front of both sides and sometimes there are two)

3.The X (an X-shaped bunker that can be put anywhere on the field, it can be big or small)

4.The Tombstone (a bunker around the front center that is shaped like a tombstone)

5.The Can (can shaped bunkers)

6.The Aztec (it's like a square but the top is smaller than the bottom)

7.The lay down (a bunker that is supper small, its long but its like 2 feet tall)

8.And the snake (a bunker usually in the shape of a Z that goes up one side of the field).

I hope I covered everything.

O and its kind of confusing where people are in this, like when I say someone on one side runs to the right, then to the person on the other side it seems that their running to the left, get it.

Anyway, here is chapter five hope you like it.

As everyone walked onto the field Abby looked around to get familiar with the field. The first thing she saw as she entered the field, at each corner of the Dead Box (big wooden boxes with netting for doors in the middle of the wall on each side of the field) were two Aztecs on their sides with the small square of it facing inward, write in front of the Aztec's was 4 cans in an arrow shape pointing towards the middle with a carwash as the point, with two tombstones beside it, and closer to the middle of the field there was a lay down with cans on both sides of it. She looked all the way to the other side of the field and saw the same design. She looked in the dead center of the field and saw a flag sitting on a pole. She turned to the left and saw the snake going from the middle of one side of the field to the middle of the other with two big X's near both ends of the snake, and then she looked to the right and saw the entire right side of the field lined with 6 Doritos (and to all you funny guys out there, ha ha).

Everyone sat against a paint-covered wall and filled their hoppers with paint. Abby was having a hard time filling her hopper so Kairi came over to help.

"Need some help?" Kairi asked.

"Yea," Abby said.

"Here," Kairi said taking the gun and held it, "Now just pour the paintballs in."

Abby nodded and poured the paint into the hopper.

"Wait a second," Kairi told Abby when the hopper was about 4/5th the way full. She shook the hopper a little so she could fit more paint in it, then she turned the hopper back towards Abby and she went back to filling it up. When they were done Kairi handed Abby her gun back, and filled hers up.

"You guise ready," a familiar voice said startling Abby.

"Yea, Sora, were ready," Kairi said closing her hopper.

"Ok, then lets do this," Alston said, "Abby, u go over there (He was pointing to the near side of the field) and put you're gun on that box, (there are wooden boxes with netting for doors on each side of the field that are the dead boxes) whenever the buzzer sounds run to any bunker you like, and when the buzzer sounds again it either means two of us have been hit or you've been hit."

"Where will you guise go?" Abby asked.

"Were going down there," Riku said pointing at the other end of the field.

"OK," Abby said starting to walk down the field but Alston stopped her.

"Wait, first make sure you're guns firing rite," Alston pushed a button on Abby's hopper and a weird noise came from it, "now shoot it." Abby pulled the trigger and a paintball came flying out of it and hit Sora where the sun don't shine.

"O FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Sora yelled while he fell to the floor, "WHY'D YA HAVE TO HIT ME THERE, WHY (his voice got real squeaky) WHAT A WOOOOOOORRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLDDDDDDD!!!!!!!"

"Well at least we know the gun works," Riku said, Sora got up and staggered towards Riku and slapped him on the back of the head.

"ShUt uP," his voice was still squeaky.

"Ok, to our sides," Kairi said. Everyone walked (or in Soras case waddled) to there sides.

"I hate you," Sora said to Alston when they got to their side.

Back on the other side of the field:

"I'm 14 years old girl, who has 4 friends who are going to a huge paintball tournament and have invited me as their alternant and I excepted," Abby said standing near the dead box, "I must be crazy"

"YOU READY?" Alston called from the other side of the field.

"As I'll ever be," Abby said to herself.

"What?" Alston shouted,

"NOTHING," Abby shouted back, "YEA I'M READY!"

"Ok, the games going to start in 10 seconds," Alston yelled. Abby put her gun to the dead box and got ready to run, 6 seconds later she looked down field and saw Riku and Alston then mumbled, "Here we go."

Three….

Two….

Alston jumped off the dead box,

One….

An extremely loud buzzer sounded before Alston could get back (If you are off the dead box when the buzzer sounds then your out). He walked to the dead box but didn't seem mad, when he got there he looked down the field but couldn't find Abby.

"Man she's a good hider," Alston said to himself. Kairi, Riku, and Sora on the other hand ran safely to their bunkers, Kairi broke shot (its when you shoot off the brake in hopes of hitting someone besides your teammate, really called brake shooting) to the Aztec on the left and Riku broke shot to the big X on the right, Sora ran to the tombstone to the left of the carwash, but the bad thing was no one could find Abby.

Meanwhile on the other side of the field:

When the buzzer sounded Abby's adrenalin kicked into over drive. She made a mad dash to the first Dorito, she tried to slide in but over shot so she scrambled to the second Dorito. She looked down the field, all she saw was the pod pack (a pack that paintball players use to hold pods, pods are plastic tubes that hold paintballs in case the player runs out of paint) of someone in the tombstone to the right of the carwash, she didn't trust her aiming so she kept her eagle eyes on the persons pack. As she straining her eyes to watch for any threatening movement from the person in the right tombstone, the noise of Riku, Kairi, and Sora's shouts to each other trying to find out were she was, was starting to give her a headache, but she didn't really notice it that much. Finally the person in the right tombstone got cocky and moved off their bunker to try and get a better shot on the snake, exposing themselves to the Doreto side. Now Abby didn't really trust her aiming but she told herself that even a moron could make this shot, so she bit her lip and unloaded on the person in the right tombstone. The person got blown apart, and wasn't to happy with their rookie mistake, She recognized by the person's hair that it was Sora.

"One down, one to go," Abby whispered to herself. Now that Sora was gone Abby knew that Riku and Kairi knew the vicinity of where she was. She peeked around the corner of the Doreto but couldn't see anyone so she decided do make a run to the carwash. She looked down the field once again to make sure she couldn't see anyone, took a deep breath and sprinted as fast as she could to the carwash paintballs showered down on her, she lost her nerve and let out a little squeak. She changed her mind and instead of going to the carwash the went to the tombstone, on the way there she saw paintballs flying past her at what she thought was mock 4, she saw some flying towards her feet and jumped just in time for the paintballs to glide rite under her feet. When she landed she was only a few feet away from the bunker and the paint shower turned into a hailstorm, so without thinking she dove into the tombstone, she made it but the sound of paintballs hitting her bunker freaked her out, she moved in as close as she could to the bunker while checking herself for hits, miraculously she wasn't hit but Riku and Kairi were still firing at her. She decided to wait until they had to reload before she did anything. While thinking about reloading she shook her hopper and realized that she didn't have very much paint left so she took out a pod and filled up her gun (it was the adrenalin rush). Suddenly Abby realized there was a ceasefire, she got in the position to jump. She herd a paintball hit her bunker, she backed off a little but she told herself it was now or never, so she closed her eyes (witch your never supposed to do in a paintball), put all her energy into her legs, and jumped as far as she could. She almost over shot the carwash but she dug her feet into the ground and stopped short of overextending her jump. So many paintballs flew past the bunker that it made her dizzy thinking about them, she was getting tiered of being penned down that she got up the nerve to look around the carwash, to her horror Riku (she could tell by his silver hair) was running towards her, reacting on instinct she pulled her gun up and fired as fast as she could at Riku, at the same time Riku did the same thing. The good news is that Abby shot Riku; The bad thing is that Riku shot Abby. So it's considered a trade out (when there is a trade then both the people who traded are out).

The buzzer sounded again and Alston came out yelling SAFEDY. Alston, Kairi, Riku, and Sora went into a huddle, while Abby was whipping the paint off hopping that the stinging would wipe off to. After a few minutes Alston, Sora, Kairi, and Riku came out of the huddle and Alston had a huge smile on his face.

"Your in."

A/N:

If anybodies wondering why it took so long for me to rite this chapter is because some dude couldn't stand a few mistakes so I spent extra time on details. And if there are any questions about the story that anybody would like to ask then ask and I'll answer.


	6. WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP

A/N: I can't believe no one reviewed, I'm hurt. Just read the chapter, I'm going to my room and locking the door.

3 days later:

"SORA, GET YOU'R LAZY BUT UP, IT'S ALMOST TIME TO GO."

"Wha?" Sora mumbled just waking up. Saturday was usually the time Sora slept until 1:00 in the afternoon. But today, when he rolled over to looked out his window, he shot up in the realization that unlike the bright sun he was used to seeing every Saturday, out sided it was darker than a black hole. In a state of shock, Sora's attention turned towards his alarm clock.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU WAKE ME UP AT 5 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING?" Sora yelled running down the stairs while putting on his KH2 jacket.

"Why do you think?" Kairi asked, zipping up her pink KH2 outfit.

"Uh--I duno?" Sora said looking puzzled.

"I'll give you a hint 'Ok, tomorrow we have to get up early, so we can make our flight to the IWPT" Kairi said trying to sound like Mat.

"Can I have another hint?" Sora asked dumbly. Kairi fell over in anima style.

"Shut up you guys, its to early to be arguing," Alston said sitting with his head down at the counter.

"It's to early even to be up," Sora said leaning ageneses the wall.

"Speaking of being up, where's Riku?" Alston asked.

"He called about ten minutes ago…." Kairi said.

"And…."

"…. All he said was that he'll be here in a minute," Kairi said.

"That's it?" Alston asked.

"Y-yea," Kairi mumbled.

"Kairi, what's—"

"IWPT HERE WE COME," Abby yelled slamming the door open. Unfortunately for Sora, where he was leaning was right next to the door that Abby just sent flying open.

BAM

THUD

"SORA," Kairi yelled rushing to her unconscious friend's aid "ALSTON, GET SOME WATER."

Alston ran over to the sink, filled up a glass with water, and ran over to where the commotion was.

"HERE," Alston said handing Kairi the glass.

"Thanks," Kairi said taking the glass and drinking it.

"You're as hopeless as Sora," Alston said "MOVE."

Kairi backed away, and Alston walked up to Sora and kicked him hard in the chest. Sora shot up from his unconscious state.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Kairi and Abby both yelled at the same time.

Sora looked at everyone, then his blank gaze rested upon Abby "YOU BROKDED MY NOSE."

"Ops, sorry," Abby said.

(A/N: If you have a weak stomach or you just don't like reading about disgusting things then you might want to skip to the next paragraph) "Come here," Alston motioned to Sora. Sora leaned forward and Alston kneeled down. Alston put one thumb on the bone in Soras nose that was out of place and the other thumb on the bottom of his nose. "Girls, you might want to look away and cover your ears." Abby and Kairi nodded and did just that. "Ok, Sora, you might feel just a little pain," and in one quick movement, Alston pushed as hard as his thumbs could on Soras nose.

CRACK

"AWWWWW," Sora shouted.

"There you go," Alston said with a smile.

"Man if that's what you call a LITTLE pain then I don't want to know what you call a lot," Sora said rubbing his nose.

"HAY, ARE YALL DONE?" Kairi asked, her and Abby were still in the brace position.

"NO, NOT YET," Alston said with an evil smile on his face. He motioned for Sora to follow him, they walked towards the bags they had packed yesterday. Alston searched through the bags until he found what he was looking for, his and Soras paintball guns and air. The same smile that Alston had was slowly appearing on Soras face, as quickly and quietly as possible they hooked up their guns.

"OK, SORAS NOSE IS BACK IN PLACE BUT ITS BLEADING SO YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EARS BUT DON'T LOOK," Alston said trying so hard to suppress a huge laugh.

Alston stood behind Abby and Sora stood behind Kairi, they both put their gun barrels right next to the girl's ears and took off their safety.

"Hay all, what's up," Riku said walking through the door that had put Sora in an unconscious state.

"Hay, Ri-" both the girls said, but before they had time to finish their sentience, they had turned around and were starring down the gun barrel, that was right beside their faces, at the two boys who had smiles on their faces.

"You have five seconds," Alston said.

"Alston, you wouldn't really-," Abby said shocked but was cut off by Alston.

"Four," Alston said. Abby grabbed Kairi and they both sprinted up the stairs.

"Three- two- one," Sora said really fast. He and Alston sprinted up after them firing blank shots at the fleeing girls.

"Did I miss something?" Riku asked stupidly.

"Just a little bit," Mat said walking in from the garage.

"You've been in here?" Riku asked.

"No."

"I don't want to know," Riku said.

"You got your stuff packed yet?" Mat asked.

"Yep, I'm ready to go."

2 hour later:

"Is everyone ready to go?" Mat asked.

"Almost," Kairi said securing the last bit of luggage in the trunk.

"SHOTGUN," Sora yelled sprinting from the front door towards the front of the car.

"NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST," Alston shouted chasing after him.

Sora reached the door first with Alston right behind him. Since Sora's stopping abilities were great, because of his sprinting and stopping experience, he stopped right in front of the door. But Alston usually brake-shoots to his bunker, so his stopping abilities weren't as sharp.

WAM

Alston smashed into Sora whom both went slamming hard into the door, and to add insult to injury, as they lie on the ground, watching the stars circle their heads, Abby stepped over them and sat in the front seat.

"So tell me again, what are we doing?" Riku asked mat shaken his head at his two friends sprawled out on the ground.

"Well first we're stopping for gas and breakfast, after that it'll take about 45 minutes to get to the airport," Mat said "So it'll probably be about 8 o'clock when we get to the airport."

"Well first lets get these two up."

1 hour and 18 minutes later:

Abby stepping out of the car and stretching, "that was enjoyable."

"Speak for yourself, you didn't have to sit next to Sora for an hour after he ate a been burrito," Riku said trying to get the stench out of his nose.

"Man I know, that junk stank," Alston gasped.

"He-he-he," Sora laughed getting out of the car.

"I got board, so I got my gun out and started to clean it," Kairi said jumping out of the car.

"We all know, shot you fired nearly gave us all heart attacks," Mat said.

"O yea, sorry," Kairi said smiling and rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, our plain leaves in about forty minutes, so I'd better go get our tickets," Mat said walking through the sliding glass door. Sora could feel the genital breeze of the airport's air conditioning brush past his face.

"Lets get one of those carrier things," Abby said interrupting Sora's blissful feeling.

"Abby, that's called a luggage cart," Alston laughed opening the trunk and pulling out a bag.

"O," Abby said looking dumb, "I knew that."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," Riku said smiling. He went over to get a cart from the rack.

"Just out of curiosity," Alston said to pulling out another bag that had Kairi's name written in bold print on the tag, "why do girls pack so much stuff."

"If you ever figure that out I'll give you twenty bucks," Sora said getting his stuff out of the trunk.

"Figure what out?" Riku asked returning to the car with the cart.

"Why girls always have to pack so much," Sora said taking his ipod out of the car and put it in his pocket.

"Oo, I want to get in on that," Riku said, "how much. Twenty bucks?"

"Yea."

"The only reason we pack so much is because we have to take all of our makeup and clothes," Kairi said. Alston held out his hand and without a word, Sora and Riku put their money in it.

"You guys have a problem with that?!" Kairi said putting her hands on her hips.

Alston paused. "Wow look at all this luggage, we'd better finish unloading," Alston said trying to change the subject.

"I didn't think so" Kairi said smiling as she walking over to the back of the car and unloading her things with Abby right behind her. After they unloaded their bags, Mat walked back to the car with everyone's tickets in his hand.

"Wow, perfect timing," Mat said.

"I guess that line had to be pretty long," Riku said.

"Don't get me started," Mat said rolling his eyes.

"Ok I won't," Riku said.

"What?" Mat asked.

"You told me not to get you started and I told you I wouldn't."

Mat paused, "Whatever."

"So when dose our plain leave?" Abby asked.

Mat looked at his watch. "It's about 8:20 now, so we need to board the plain in about 25 minutes."

"Kay," Sora said nodding.

"Well then," Kairi said, "lets go get our bags checked."

Kairi started towards the door with Mat and Riku behind her. Alston and Sora flipped a coin to se who had to push the cart, Sora won. Alston started pushing the cart through the sliding glass with Sora and Abby on both sides. As they approached the sliding glass doors a little red light flashed above them and the glass doors swiftly but smoothly slid to each side. As Sora guessed (and you should to unless you're mental), when he walked through the doors he felt the genital "swish" of the cool air from the air conditioner over his face.

When they were inside Sora looked around and saw hundreds of people crowding around about 50 ticket registers. Sora, Abby, and Alston looked around for the others and saw Kairi waving at them from almost the very end of a very long line.

"Finally," Kairi said, "where were you guys?"

"Flipping a coin," Abby answered slipping under the rope separating the two groups.

"Wait, what do we do with all the luggage?" Alston asked.

"Take them over to the guys at the conveyer belt," Riku said motioning towards 3 middle-aged men throwing bags on a conveyer belt that went through the wall. Alston rolled the cart over to the men, cursing under his breath. When he got there he unloaded the cart, parked it in another cart holding cages, and walked back to the group.

After 10 minutes of waiting in line, it took another 5 minutes to find the gate where their plain was docked.

"If my math is as good as I hope it is, then we have about 10 minutes until we board," Mat said checking at his watch for about the 20th time since they got out of the line.

"Well, I'm going to sleep," Sora said laying down on the floor, "Wake me when its time to go,"

"HAY GUYS."

A/N: I'm cool, I'M calm, I'm OK. I just want to leave you with 2 words: GO COLTS


	7. BOYS

A/n: I know what you're thinking, "This dude SUCKS and he needs to stop writing," Well I don't really care. I'm going to keep writing because I want too, so you people who have a problem with my writing you can shove it.

A/n PS: PEACE!!!!!!!!

"**If my math is as good as I hope it is, then we have about 10 minutes until we board," Mat said checking his watch for about the 20****th**** time since they got out of the line.**

"**Well, I'm going to sleep," Sora said laying down on the floor, "Wake me when its time to go,"**

"**HAY GUYS,"**

Everyone looked up as Selphie ran up jumping and clapping. The rest of the West Destiny Island Tigers, Waka, Tides, and Heather jogging up behind her.

"HAYGUYS,WHAT'SUP,WHATAREYOUGUYSDOINGHERE,OYEAHYOUGETTOTHEIWPC,YEAHFORYOUGUYSBUTBADFORUS,OWELL." Selphie yelled taking a DEEP breath.

"What?" The entire Dynasty team asked at the same time.

Tides shrugged "We don't even understand her half o f the time."

"HAY, that's not true, it's only when I get excited." Selphie said crossing her arms.

Waka and Tides gave her "The Look", "And?"

"When I eat sugar."

"AND?"

"When I'm around boys, hehe."

"Okay, I hate to interrupt this very interesting conversation, but why are you guys here." Alston asked.

"Have a cookie," Heather Said.

"SCORE!" Sora said stealing the cookie.

"Were here to go to the IWPC," Waka said with a triumphant look on his face.

"Were IN the IWPC," Riku said with a "BURN" look on his face.

"Yeah you guys got lucky," Tides mumbled under his breath.

"HOW DID WE GET LUCKY, WE WON EVERY ROUND BUT ONE," Alston laughed.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, WE HIT EVERYONE ON YOU TEAM EVERY GAME BUT THE REFS DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL THAY WERE DOING," Waka shouted attracting the attention of many people around them.

"YO MAN DON'T YELL AT MY FRIEND," Sora butted in.

"O GREAT, NOW THE SPIKEY-HEADED RETARDED FREEK IS GOING TO PREACH TO US," Waka said angrily. The girls looked at each other worriedly.

"Okay guys lets turn the testosterone level down a bit," Kairi said standing between the two groups of boys, the other girls joined her.

"Yeah I agree with the girls," Sora said.

"Suckup," Tides coughed.

"THAT'S IT," Sora said jumping past the girls and socked Tides in the cheek sending him to the ground. Waka tackled Sora throwing him against the window with the wind knocked out of him.

Meanwhile Riku and Sora joined the fight trying to hit Tides while he was down. But he rolled out of the way before they jumped on top of him he rolled away. Tides sprung up and punched Alston knocking him down before he pinned him to the ground. Almost immediately Riku slammed Tides knocking him off of Alston, before pinning HIM to the ground, and he wasn't getting up.

When Riku knocked Tides down, Alston noticed Waka beating on Sora's half unconscious body. He ran over and threw Waka away from Sora. While the girls ran over to help Sora, Alston and Waka were a few feet away fighting. After Alston threw Waka down he got back up and socked Alston on the cheek, right before Alston kneed Waka in the stomach, grabbed his arm, and threw him down to the ground. Waka groaned.

"We win," Alston said casually, wiping off his hands. He walked over to Sora who was standing with the help of Kairi and Selphie, he had a big smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at, you almost got knocked out?" Alston asked.

"I got a cookie," Sora said triumphantly. Heather just rubbed the back of her head and smiled.

"Well that was fun," Riku said walking up to the group. The girls fell over in anima style.

"Where are the airport police when you need them," Selphie asked.

"That's what I'm wondering, so what plane are you guys on?" Sora said.

"Is this your plane?" Selphie asked.

"Um… yeah."

"Then I guess we're flying with you guys."

Abby turned to whisper to Alston "Is that a good idea, you know with the fight and all?"

"No, it's cool, we do stuff like that all the time, we like fighting, it's a guy thing," Alston said out loud.

"Boys are so weird," Abby announced.

"Tell me about it," Kairi said.

"_The plane will be boarding now, please line up in front of the counter to board the plane." _A lady over the intercom announced.

Everyone lined up and boarded the plane. It was cramped plain with 5 seats on each row, there were 2 seats on one side and 3 seats on the other with about 15 rows, and a very small aisle in between. Everyone went to the back of the plain and sat down. On the side with 3 seats Abby sat next to the window with Selphie next to her in the middle with Heather in the aisle seat. On the other side 1 row behind Kairi sat next to the window with Sora beside her in the aisle seat. In the seats right across the aisle Sora sat in the window seat with Tides in the middle and Waka in the aisle seat. Leaving Riku without a seat.

"Dude what the heck, I don't have anywhere to sit," Riku said aggravated.

A beautiful girl about Riku's age walked up to him and taped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me, this is my first time flying and I got stuck with a dude who won't stop talking about World War Two so can I sit with you."

Riku just stood there gaping at the girl, Waka stood up and shut Riku's mouth waking him up, "Ummmmmm." Riku looked down at Alston for help, Alston mouthed, "go" and Waka gave him a nudge. Riku walked with the girl to 2 empty seats a few rows back.

A few minutes later, the pilot announced that they were taxiing out to the runway. After a minute or two they were out on the runway. The engines started to roar, Kairi grabbed Sora's and squeezed it.

"What, you scared?" Sora asked.

"NO, it's just my first time flying and I just don't know what to expect," Kairi said shaking a little bit.

Sora put his arm around her, "It's ok nothing's going to happen to you."

"Thanks, I needed that," Kairi said smiling nestling down. They started to move and Kairi tightened up.

"Here we go," Alston said feeling anxious.

"The point of no return," Abby said looking back.

"IWPC here we come!"

A/n: Well, there you go. If you're a girl and ever had thought of dating Riku send a description of yourself in a review so you can be in the story. O yes special thanks to KHcutie.

To KHcutie: Get an account so I can reply to your reviews.


End file.
